1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatus and methods for handling and transporting loads. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for handing and transporting large bales of hay.
2. Background Information.
Hay is generally pressed and secured into bales for ease of handling, transportation and storage. There are several types of hay bales. One type of bale is a small square bale having dimensions of about 2'.times.2'.times.3'. Another type of bale is a medium square bale that has approximate dimensions of 3'.times.3'.times.8'. Finally, there are large cylindrically shaped round bales and large square bales. Typical dimensions of a large square bale include 3'.times.4'.times.8' or 4'.times.4'.times.8'. Large round bales are typically 5' long and either 4' or 6' in diameter. A typical large bale weighs between 1,500 to 2,000 pounds.
The state of the art includes various devices and methods for loading and transporting bales of hay. Because of their relatively light weight, small square bales may be manually loaded and unloaded from a wagon or they may be automatically or semi-automatically loaded into a wagon using a shoot or ramp and a series of conveyors. However, using small bales to handle, transport and store the hay crop rather than large bales requires significantly more time and labor for a given quantity of hay, and causes the hay to lose considerably more leaves from the stems when it is processed into bales. Large square bales are gaining popularity over large round bales because they can be stacked or grouped more efficiently for transportation and storage.
Because of their size, large bales must be moved by mechanical means. Known apparatus and methods for handling and transporting large hay bales are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Typically, a fork lift or front end loader lifts the bales onto a truck. Some of these trucks may include booms, gripping devices, front end loaders and/or forks to load the bales on the trucks and eliminate the need for a separate fork lift or front end loader. Additionally, when operating on hilly terrain, trucks with booms may be unstable when they are lifting bales, and trucks that rely on a gravity slide to stack bales may become ineffective or inoperative And because the suspension of these trucks are significantly compressed when heavy loads are lifted, it can become difficult for the fork to properly slide under the bales and load the bales on the vehicle. Furthermore, known baler loaders will often rip the plastic wrapped around wet bales and allow moisture and air to enter the bale.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for handling and transporting bales which is believed to constitute an improvement over the known art.